


A Night Befitting Royalty

by Teratio



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Oral Sex, Reader is gender neutral, big meaty juicy ghost tongue, king boos tongue is big as fuck and extremely rideable, praise kink?, sixty nining a round ghost is difficult but u manage :), you cannot convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratio/pseuds/Teratio
Summary: in which king boo shows you a good time
Relationships: King Boo/Reader
Kudos: 10





	A Night Befitting Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> written in a fit of passion at like 4 in the morning. i havent read much fanfiction in years let alone write anything so this is garbo but thats ok im just horny :)

He stared at you, that dreadfully large mouth widened into a sickening grin. You met his piercing gaze with your own, his glowing purple eyes dulling your peripherals until all you could see was him.

_Why is he looking at me like that? What are his motives?_

"I've been expecting you," he states, and you jump from the broken silence. "It's awfully impolite to keep a king waiting, you know." 

"You've been... expecting me?" You attempt to feign confidence, and failing, much to your own dismay and His Majesty's amusement.

"Oh yes, I have plans for you, human~" he grins, floating towards you.

His large figure blots out the moon shining above you both, drowning you in his shadow. As inferior as you feel, you sturdy your stance and puff out your chest, earning a cruel chuckle on the royal spectre's behalf.

"W-what could you possibly have planned for someone like me?"

"Oh nothing much, just a small favor, really," he smirked and turned away, his fangs nearly glowing in the moonlight, "I need you to help with a... problem... I've been having."

"What could a human like me do that you, _King Boo_ , can't?" you ask, emphasizing on his title.

He glances down at you through the corner of his eye and frowns ever so slightly before picking up that uncomfortably huge grin you've become so familiar with in the last few minutes.

Suddenly, his face is only centimeters from your own. His eyes are once again piercing your very soul as you stand still, unable to move from fear or anticipation, you can't tell which, and you don't care at this point. One of his arms reaches towards your face and you wince instinctively, not opening your eyes until you feel a soft caress on your cheek.

_He's so... gentle._  


"So foolish, you humans," the massive boo coos gently, and his demeanor has changed completely, as if he's trying to calm a scared rabbit, "so soft and fragile."

"W-what are y-you doi-" your question quelled by the king's lips, pressed against your own. You're caught off guard by his actions, but you don't fight when he presses further, deepening the kiss. Your mind is clouded and all you can think about is his mouth.

You don't realize how much air you have left in your lungs until he pulls away, leaving you gasping and nearly coughing. Despite the near suffocation, you throw yourself right back at him, planting your lips firmly on his again. You feel his mouth curl into a grin and he returns the favor, kissing you over and over again until he's sure he's covered your face in affections.

**_Oh, my darling, how I've dreamed of this moment._ **  


You didn't notice that while he was kissing you, the king moved you into his chamber, decorated in a fashion befitting royalty. Even the jaw-dropping glamour of the room isn't enough to tear your gaze from the ghost looming above you for a second.

_He's so... perfect._  


Completely enamoured by this terrifying being, you find yourself running your hands across his body, stopping when you feel a peculiar dip on the underside of his tail. As your hand dwells in that spot, the king squirms and grunts as he tries to move away, but you press harder, eliciting a rather lewd moan from him.

_That voice is breathtaking, please let me hear you more._  


You begin massaging this sweet spot, being rewarded with King Boo's massive tongue falling out of his mouth and finding its place between your legs, trying to return the favor.

_**My love, my sweet, my angel~** _  


You hurriedly remove your clothing as he watches, his eyes groping every part of you until his gaze lands on your groin.

**_Your body is beautiful, you are gorgeous~_ **  


You push at the oversized boo, trying to roll him over, and he complies. You practically climb him as you try and straddle his face.

_**My dear, I exist for you~** _  


Your entire nether region engulfed in his mouth and at his mercy, you resume your previous actions and continue prodding at the dip. He retaliates by pushing his tongue against you, licking all around until he gets what he's looking for, your sweet moans.

**_Oh my angel, your delicious moans are music to my ears, please keep singing for me~_ **  


He goes over that spot again and again rhythmically, and you subconsciously start moving your hips with him.

_**I adore you~** _  


In the sweet, mindless bliss of everything that's happening you manage to form a thought, a thought that leads to you pushing your body forward and leaning down until you could grant him the same ecstasy he was so generous to you with. As you pressed your tongue into the dip, the king let out a guttural moan, sending shivers up your spine and warmth down your groin.

_**I worship the ground you walk upon~** _  


You begin licking feverishly and His Majesty does the same, both of you moaning and grinding, desperately trying to get more friction.

_**Oh~~~ I think I'm about to-** _  


Neither of you hear the door open at first, until the ghastly thing drifts open entirely, squealing.

Your body, too exhausted, refuses to get down and to get away. However, King Boo handles it for you as he lifts you up and sets you behind him, hiding you from the intruder. You start looking around frantically for any type of clothing as the king and intruder talk.

"So, what brings you here this time, Luigi? I haven't even kidnapped anyone."

_LUIGI??? Are you shitting me? Of all the people in the world..._   



End file.
